Tell me
by MaroonSoda
Summary: Action speaks louder than words, yes. But she wouldn't know if you don't tell her, yes?
1. chapter 1

"It is way better to hold our gathering upstairs like always, don't you think Kevin?" A tall redhead woman with a burgundy pantsuit made a distasteful face as she lifted up the wine glass to her red lips. She was full of disdain since the surrounding was not as fancy as she used to.

Kevin, a short thin guy with thick glasses next to their host only gave her a sideways glance. He didn't really care. He was here just because he was from equal social status as these people. And he cared about the blonde woman which was their host for tonight's reunion. "Why can't we use your penthouse Maura?" He asked softly. He knew that was what Harriette wanted him to ask.

Maura held her sigh. Kevin probably noticed it but Harriette, no. That woman wouldn't spend even a split second for others.

"Maura, is this because of the Italian girl that you adopt before?"

"I don't recall adopting anyone." Maura sipped her own wine without making any eye contact with anyone.

"Are you really sure letting such a vulgar girl to live there? FOC?! I don't understand you Isles." Ethan, a slender man with thick mustache joined them at the balcony. It was getting crowded far from Maura's liking. She had to get away.

"She will begone sooner or later, right Maura?" Ian, Maura's ex spoke up when Maura entered the studio once more.

"Just let the girl be you guys. It's Maura's place. She can let whomever she wants to live there." Came another girl, a chubby brunette with a flowery mini skirt. "Though your penthouse is far cozier than this small studio. Thanks goodness there are only 5 of us that are free tonight." She whispered to her empty left side but of course everyone in the room can hear it.

"She can leave whenever she wants. Not like I want her to stay."

All of them froze when they heard Maura's cold tone as the host left the room to retire for the night. She wasn't really in the mood for some stupid reunion party. They came to her place, uninvited and unannounced. They were lucky enough she didn't ask the guards to throw them out. She only gave them face for Kevin.

xxx

Jane exited the elevator to the penthouse with her head down was looking at the floor. She went downstairs to greet Maura's friends only to hear what Maura had said. Jane sighed and headed for her room, no that was just a spare empty room Maura let her using. She didn't even have her own room. Another long sigh left her lips.

"It's time to find my own place then." She glanced around the fancy penthouse, yeah this wasn't her kind of place. Jane knew she wasn't supposed to accept Maura's invitation to stay there. It's too fancy. Too expensive for a person from a blue-collar family like Jane Rizzoli.

She will leave soon.

 _Don't you worry Maura._

xxx

Maura ignored the calls from her so-called friends, and left Susie, her assistant slash secretary to monitor the party downstairs. They can leave whenever they wanted. Anytime. The sooner the better. Maura couldn't care any less.

When she entered the penthouse, her stressed face relaxed and she smiled a little. The air upstairs calmed her. She glanced around. As usual, the place was clean and neat. Not a speck of dust was visible nor any cushion slanted toward any wrong angle. But that caused a frown on her forehead. The cushions should be disarray. Someone should mess up with them and left them just like that without correcting their position again.

 _Jane, where is Jane?_

Maura went to the kitchen. Jane always stayed up late and at time like this she was busying herself with popcorn and beers in the kitchen for their movie night as she called it. Maura pretended she didn't care or even notice all the effort Jane made to make sure Maura enjoyed those nights but to tell you the truth, Maura was loving it. She can't wait for Friday to come every week that she literally cursed Monday for taking so long. That said so much because Maura loved Monday, it's her favorite day of the week.

"Jane?" She called out but even the kitchen was empty and void of any sound. Just like how dead her place was before Jane came to live with her.

She came out of the kitchen and peeked at the closed door at the end of the hallway. No light or whatsoever came through the little space under the door.

 _Maybe she's tired. She is working overtime for two weeks in a row. No wonder._

Maura sighed again but with a smile on her face this time. She should retire early as well. After receiving an update from Susie about the situation downstairs, she went to her bedroom. She needed to wake up early if she wanted to join Jane for her morning run. She can run her stress away from tonight.

xxx

Morning came in a flash but Maura was refreshed. A good night sleep was a bless. Now up we go! Jane can be a little pain in the ass if she had to wait. Maura had never met such an impatient girl like her. Shaking her head slightly, Maura left the comfort of her luxurious bed and headed for the en-suite bathroom. She missed Jane's singing this morning though. The brunette always sang in shower.

"Everything check! Okay, I'm ready." Maura patted all her running equipment and straightened up. She fixed her stern face just like how she used to show Jane.

"Jane, how much longer are you.." She was ready to put a blame on the brunette for eating too much breakfast before a run.

Her steps flattered when the usual sight of Jane gobbling down the food at the kitchen counter was not there. There was nothing but an empty and dark kitchen that greeted her. There's no Jane. She saw the door of Jane's room was closed. Maybe she left already, she thought. For jogging or work?

Maura shrugged to herself. Her hand pulled out her cellphone but she stopped herself from dialing any number. She didn't even have Jane's number. She closed her eyes and tightened her jaw. A deep breath was drawn. Then wordlessly, she began to work on her healthy breakfast.

xxx

When she left for work at 8.15am, Jane didn't come back so Maura knew the girl had gone for work. Not that she was waiting for her.

Her office was as peaceful as always, just the way she liked it. She worked as efficiently as she could. She ignored the stupid look on Ian's face when she turned down his invitation for lunch. She asked Susie to bring back chicken salad for her. Hours later, Maura was ready to leave. She left all her paperworks. Jane would fuss about it. She wanted them to cook together for dinner. That's the peak of Maura's day if she was willing to admit to anyone.

"Jane, I'm home." No reply. Maura took off her heels and picked them up with her fingers. "Jane, oh!" The penthouse was so dark and Maura having forgotten where the light switch was almost stumbled into her 50hundred dollar vase.

"Jane, have you eaten yet?" She waited for an answer but none came.

Somehow her hunger had left her and like a robot, she picked up an apple to munch on. Looked like Jane was not home yet. That night Maura stayed up until 3am waiting for Jane to return. She was fully intended to scold the brunette for coming home so late but there's no sight of Jane and Maura fell asleep on the couch. She woke up with a blanket draped over her body and that was enough for her to forget about Jane's tardiness.

xxx

Four days. It had been four days since the last time Maura saw Jane, her unofficial housemate. And today she almost lost her soul when she found a note on her kitchen counter.

 _Dear_ _Maura_

 _First my greatest thanks for your hospitality. I'll never forget your kindness towards me ever since I come to New York. I found a place so I'm just gonna live there from now on. Don't worry, I'll make sure to pay you back for everything. It might take a long time since my pay isn't that great but I'll pay you back. I swear. And sorry for interrupting your life._

 _Goodbye Maura._

 _Forever grateful, Jane Rizzoli_

xxx

I'm soft. Urgh.

Edit.

Jane is a girl because Maura is an working adult, age 33 and Jane is 19, or that is how she is supposed to be in the beginning of the story. Want to know more, just wait to read it. Hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome.**

xxx

Susie watched as her boss wandered in and out of the office so many times that she lost count. Maura had been like that ever since she arrived before 8am this morning. Susie pretended to be engrossed in her own job but the click and clack of Maura's sharp heels, they were too hard to ignore no matter how used she was to them. She was Maura's secretary since before the Isles Foundation appointed the blonde heiress as its CEO.

It was something else that made it harder for Susie to keep her eyes on the computer screen. Maura would walk out of her main office with a fast pace only to slow down when she was approaching the secretary's desk. Almost like she was on a mission or something when she left her office but when she finally reached Susie's place, her determination flattered. What was it? Did she want to ask Susie something?

Susie had had enough when Maura once again stopped by her desk. "Yes, Miss Isles. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked the same question she had been asking the heiress for 5 times already. Before Maura could cowardly make some weird excuses and answered her with "Nothing." Susie got up from her seat and narrowed her eyes at her boss.

"You don't have any meeting in the afternoon, why don't we grab some lunch, outside?" She suggested.

"Maura, don't you have any CEO work to do? What are you doing gossiping with your secretary here?"

"Harriette." Maura muttered under her breath.

"Miss Isles had finished all her work. The report for your department was the last one she reviewed today. I know she already get back to you on that. Unlike you, only able to see the lesser part of things, Miss Isles finds the good in everything."

Maura actually snickered behind her hand. Not at what her secretary said or at Susie's firm voice because the woman was usually timid but she knew Susie hated Harriette, who didn't in the whole 30 floors building. Maura laughed because of the red face that almost matched the red lipstick Harriette had on. She bet Harriette didn't expect that from her quiet secretary.

"Maura, you should just fire this rude secretary. How dare she talks to me like that?! I'm Harriette Dollars. My grandfather is one of the board members with the highest share."

"That's your _grandfather_ , not you." Harriette snarled at Susie who wasn't backing down.

"Susie, you may take an early lunch break."

Susie actually pouted at that but she wasn't going to leave without giving the Harriette woman her stinkiest glare. She cleaned her table, grabbed her purse and phone and headed for the elevator.

"Oh, can you save me a seat? I'll be joining you later. Text me the place you pick." Maura said after her.

Susie entered the elevator with a smile. Gone was her hatred toward Harriette. At least she could try to help her boss with anything. Maura was clearly distressed this week. She wondered what happened? Was this about Jane?

The elevator door closed at the sound of Harriette was voicing her dissatisfaction for letting Susie go after disrespecting her like that and that Maura should go for lunch with her, the real reason she went up to the CEO office.

Susie rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand that woman. Harriette wanted to fire one of Susie's best friends in the company just because the woman couldn't find a folder she was looking for which later they found out was left at home by Harriette herself. If Maura didn't step forward, Susie's friend would be jobless already.

xxx

"Miss Isles.."

"Susie please, we are outside. Please call me Maura." Maura smiled kindly as she dabbed her mouth with handkerchief.

"You know I can't do that. What would your mother and father say?"

"You are my friend Susie. Not theirs." Maura rolled her eyes a little and that elicited chuckles from Susie. "What?" She asked.

"The way you roll your eyes is similar to Jane, oh!" Susie gasped when Maura's face changed at the mention of the Italian girl's name. "Did something happen with Jane?" Oh, there the troublesome face again. _So, Jane huh? What did you do Jane?_

"I don't know."

Susie frowned at the blonde's answer. Since when her boss had that kind of answer in her vocabulary. "She won't stop drinking beer? We have gone through this before, haven't we? Maura, you must know that not everyone obeys the law of illegal age. Teenagers drink and do weeds all the time these days. Heck, my 17 years old niece was caught with cigarette between her lips yesterday. My brother went berserk."

"Doesn't mean that I approve of it." Maura played with her kale.

"I know but Jane is a good girl."

"I know that."

"So, what's the problem here? Ah, you kick her out?" Susie's eyes widened in surprise when Maura lowered her head. "You kick the poor girl out? Maura, she doesn't have anyone here in New York and you kick her out just because you disapprove of her drinking? Maura!"

"I do not kick her out!"

"Ladies, is everything alright here?"

Both of them were surprised when a waiter nervously stood near their table. All eyes in the cafe were on them.

Maura sighed to calm down and saw Susie sat back down on her seat. In the heat of moment both of them rose from their seats and raised their voices.

"My apology. Yes, we are fine." Maura said to the waiter.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, we'll be _talking_ with lower voice." Susie waved at the retreating waiter with a sweet face before looking back at the startled woman before her. "Now, what did you do Isles?"

"Why are sounding like Ethan?" Maura forced an awkward smile.

"Don't change the topic." Susie whispered harshly. There's no way she going to let Maura go for this even if it could cause her her position, okay that was too far. Maura would never fire her, wouldn't she? Oh, nevermind.

"I did not kick Jane out." Maura surprised herself when she choked up when she said Jane's name.

"So, what exactly did you do?" Susie softly asked. A pocket tissue slipped across the table which Maura gratefully took.

"That's it. I don't know." Maura spinned the ring on her forefinger.

"Okay, tell me everything." When Maura glanced up at her, Susie smiled as promise that she could trust her, Maura could always trust her.

"That night, the night of the reunion, I saw Jane on the CCTV.."

xxx

Somewhere in a back alley of an old building

"Give it up kid. She isn't worth it."

"But she took my stuff!" The boy snarled and kicked the girl on the wet floor again and again on the stomach.

"Drug, you mean?"

Wide panic eyes looked at the person with black leather jacket. "I thought you are my friend, Jane?" He took another step backward. Then another. Then another until he hit the opposite wall and slid down. Then he scrambled to his feet and ran like a mad person with his opened bag was flailing behind him.

"Don't you have to run after him?" The girl on the floor sat up with a grimace. There were bloods on the side of her lips and her eyes were swollen. One arm was wrapped around her torso.

"Your state is far worse than him. Can you stand up?" A hand grabbed on the girl's arm to pull her up.

"Thank you Jane." The girl coughed up.

"It's Detective Rizzoli for you, Anna."

xxx

 **Review if you want but please find other stories that suit your taste if you dislike the setting.**


End file.
